


Good Morning

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No bata we die like men, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: Mike always knows how to start the day





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be cute but fuck it so I just did this for the hell of it. No bata bc this isn’t serious 
> 
> Horny rights!

The sun blinded right in Sonny’s face when he woke up, he groaned and just nuzzled more into his boyfriends neck; waking him up in the process. 

“Morning sunshine,” Mike said sheepishly, placing a small kiss to Sonny’s head and running his hand through his hair. “How did you sleep?” he says while softly kissing his hair. 

“Mnm… no I’m not awake yet.” The younger blonde man said, gently kissing Mikes neck; making him giggle. And wrapped his long legs around his lover. 

“Oh?, are you sure you’re not awake? Because I’m sure your cock says otherwise.” Mike smirks and rubs his thigh against Sonny’s half hard erection, making the other man moan softly. 

“M-mike-..” Sonny moaned softly into his neck; biting it gently, while grinding on his boyfriends thigh. “Please… more…” 

“Yeah? You want more of me baby boy?” He grabbed Sonny and rolled him over so he was on top of him. “Tell me how much you want me.” 

“Mikey-“ 

“Beg for it.” 

This made Sonny shiver. “Please suck me off- I’ll be a good slut I promise..-“ he whined over and over, he just wanted to give in. 

“Are you sure I can handle it?, I mean you have the biggest cock I’ve ever seen baby-.. I don’t know how my pretty mouth could handle it…” he smirked and bit down on Sonny’s collar bone, getting a moan as a reaction. 

“Just fucking do it already-“ he hissed. 

Mike pulled down Sonny’s pjs, letting all of him out and began to lightly suck at his tip. 

“Fuck! Mikey please-..” Sonny squirmed. 

Mike took his head back to spit on his boyfriends thirteen inches, jacking him off while looking him right in the eye. 

He licks up his shaft and moans into it before taking the other mans cock whole. 

He was messy, just the way Sonny liked it.   
He was gargling it down and slurping, making sure his boyfriend felt good. 

“Fuck!” , Sonny yelped; almost hitting his head on the bed frame. “Baby I’m gonna- god..” 

This made mike go faster, jacking him off with his free hand while Sonny cums and he chokes and gags on it; looking up at the younger man panting with his hair all over and some drips of cum on his chin. 

Sonny pulls him in to kiss him. “So, what’s for breakfast?” Mike laughs and kisses him before he gets up to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @sonny_carisi 
> 
> This was super messy I’m so sorry


End file.
